offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain64000
Captain64000 was a member of YTR. Appearances as a Character Super Mario 64 Bloopers Captain first appeared in Blooper 40. He took part in the fight between their doppelgangers. He next appeared in Blooper 41, watching when MarioStar64 transformed into MarioStar92. He didn't appear until Blooper 44, where he made one appearance at the start. Super Mario 64 Adventures He appears in episode 4 arguing with Cdrom1019. Into the Fourth Dimension He appears once to get a Star. The Moon World Captain plays a much bigger role, as he is one of the main protagonists. He gets possessed by Radioton, and is saved by LuigiFan54321, and saves Enzo when he is possessed. Super YoutubeRangers 64 Bloopers He is mentioned in episode 3. Super Mario 64: The Last Stand Captain begins appearing around the beginning sorry for DBZK5. He spends a majority of the series exploring the Shy Guy Kingdom afterwards, finding an unknown multi-colored orb, which he returns to the castle with, finding no answer from Pink or Shadow, and decides to wait for DBZK5. He brings this up when DBZK5 is telling the story of his origins, and decides to keep it incase they may need it. Appearances as a User Roblox Goes Crazy Captain appeared in episodes 21 through to 26. He participates in some skits. Skype Randomness Skits He appears in episode 1 where he joins the argument. In episode 2, his next appearance, he gets annoyed at Duck being a duck. He appears in episode 3 watching the scene with Starman3. He next appears in episode 4. He then continuously appears in Skype Randomness Skits 6, 7, 8 and 9. Super Mario Randomness He first appears in episode 3 to defend LuigiFan. He appears in episode 4 calming Xdeath and Xxanbu down in their respective arguments. He appears in episode 5 as a kid angry at Sinbad for swearing. He next appears in 8 and fails to get in the clock. He appears in 9 singing a Japanese song and then getting really embarrassed afterwards. Skype Conversation Battles He appears in episodes 1 and 2 arguing. He appears in episode 5 getting involved in the cut-offs with everybody. He doesn't appear afterward. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Old Friends Visit Blooper Land He is cried over by Cdrom1019, and secretly appears as a ghost. Super Mario Shorts He appears in episode 2 asking what Pikmin is, and gets owned. Super Mario 64 Shorts He participates here. Special "Other" Videos Starman3's 5000th Subscribers Adventure He goes to the Star Road to surprise Starman3. Starman3 gets 9000 subscribers He congratulates Starman3 here. MarioMario54321 gets 8000 subscribers He's part of the bunch that surprise MarioMario. MarioMario54321 got 9000 subscribers He gets overexcited about MarioMario's amount of subscribers. Starman Generation He congratulates Starman3 here. Super Mario 64: Randomness to the Max Captain participates in a few skits here. History Captain64000 first started out in late 2009, around when ROBLOX was about to start their changes. Starman3 was his first friend. Then Nintendo4an1 wanted Captain64000 to warm up to the YTR, so they made videos for fun. They were bad, but they had fun making them. Nintendo4an1 got kicked out of the YTR, since then Captain was the only one to talk to him. Captain has been involved in numerous episodes of bloopers and has made several good pieces of electronic music. Although Captain's good friends have come and gone, he still remains in the YTR. He discontinued his SM64 color code on 25/9/13. Few to no videos featured his CC after this date. He quit YTR on 8/10/13 due to life, but returned for only friends. On the 21st of March 2014, he left to work for Supermarioglitchy4's videos. Counterparts and Other Relevant Characters Due to his discontinuation of his color code, these counterparts subsequently disappeared. However, these were who they were. Fourth Dimensional counterpart: TheCaptain84000 Star World counterpart: TheStartain64000 Dimension X counterpart (doppelganger): ThePurpleWolf666 Category:Old Members of YTR